


Hot Pink

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Newt Scamander, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Underage - Freeform, non-con, virgin!Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 标题 Hot Pink作者 MiaMiMiaCP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander分级 成人级警告 ABO设定 Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander PWP 少量non-con Underage!Theseus Scamander/修女!Newt Scamander Dirty talk 白丝 恶趣味 三观不正 宗教亵渎 年龄操作 处男设定！Theseus Scamander 微Mpreg作者的话 都怪实也。都怪她把我带坏了（？处男忒哥！处男忒哥！处男忒哥！这就是一个PWP的无脑爽的故事，请大家不要过度猜测剧情。先说好了，不会写前提和后续，不保证售后。（doge本来想着明天才写完的，今天被赶出家门在咖啡厅里写完了（真惨宗教什么的我什么都不知道，如有冒犯请不要点开，谢谢PS：写这首歌的时候刚好听的是EXID的Hot Pink





	Hot Pink

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Hot Pink
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO设定 Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander PWP 少量non-con Underage!Theseus Scamander/修女!Newt Scamander Dirty talk 白丝 恶趣味 三观不正 宗教亵渎 年龄操作 处男设定！Theseus Scamander 微Mpreg
> 
> 作者的话 都怪实也。都怪她把我带坏了（？
> 
> 处男忒哥！处男忒哥！处男忒哥！
> 
> 这就是一个PWP的无脑爽的故事，请大家不要过度猜测剧情。
> 
> 先说好了，不会写前提和后续，不保证售后。（doge
> 
> 本来想着明天才写完的，今天被赶出家门在咖啡厅里写完了（真惨
> 
> 宗教什么的我什么都不知道，如有冒犯请不要点开，谢谢
> 
> PS：写这首歌的时候刚好听的是EXID的Hot Pink

“麻烦将你的手伸出来，小先生。”他抬眼便看到修女手里拿着一把笔直的戒尺，瞳眸深处滚动的色彩让Theseus看不到他内心的深层情愫褶皱，这名修女尝试着要严肃的眉角却在雀斑的点缀之下柔化了不少；在许多人的面前，周围年龄相差无几的青年都转过身去观看这名不听话的青年与授课修女之间的对话，他们用眼神交流着，肆意谈论着今天Theseus又在惹怒属性生理课的授课修女。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的熏香，还有少许信息素的味道，但倘若没有灵敏的嗅觉，没有人能闻到这几乎不存在的气味。这里是教会，每个进来的人都有义务抑制住自己腺体以免信息素带来不必要的骚乱，更何况是代表着贞洁和禁欲的修女们和神职人员。

今天给他们授课的是Newt修女，他可不是一个好处理的角色，如果是平日那些修女授课的话，只需要撑着脑袋随便应付便可以过去，但是Newt他总是有些过度关注自己学生的注意力是否集中，怪不得总有人形容Newt修女就像是他们的妈咪一般；在课上几次提醒无效之下，那条长长的戒尺便是他用来惩罚不听话青年的重要工具。

来到这里上课的孩子身份参差不齐，有的是底层人民没钱供去上学的，有的是因为纪律问题送来管教熏陶的，还有一些是家族里信奉基督教将其子送来感化的。Theseus就属于三者学生属性的混合体，他属于有名的Scamander家族，是唯一的继承人，但是这名一直听话优秀的孩子突然在学院里跟别的人进行恶意斗殴，紧接着被送来教会上课。

不知道是有意为之，还是天性恶劣，Newt有好几次撑着脑袋低垂眼睑思考这个问题，每次只要他上课的时候，这名男性青年总是坐不端正，总是将头部半埋在桌面上的双臂里，只露出那双热烈而又赤裸的眼睛盯着Newt的每一举动，似乎Newt是他囊中之物，既色情又坦率，年轻的人总是不知道要怎么掩藏内心深处的炙热。

Newt不喜欢嚼人舌根，若是有空他更愿意来到庭院亦或是郊外，帮助那些可怜的动物们，而不是跟那些修女们低声谈论着学生或者是来祷告的人群；但是Theseus在他课程上的反常举动不得不让他注意到这名青年，特别关心有关这名青年的谈论。周围的修女们都在夸赞这青年的懂事以及听话，惹得Newt只能微皱着眉头嘟囔着说道还行吧。

到夜里，他望着身旁跳动的焰火，通过冷白色的烛苗似乎看到了Theseus带笑的模样。他似乎也猜测到这名青年为何要这么做，无非是想吸引注意力。年轻人总是想通过一些愚笨且幼稚的举动来满足内心被关注的渴望，或者是博得旁人的注意力来展示自己的独一无二。

Theseus大概是发现了Newt原本的身份，兴许这名青年只是想在大庭广众之下羞辱这名修女罢了。想到omega这个身份，烦躁的Newt将手中厚重的圣经合上，他才不会理会今天的祷告是否做完。轻微解开自己裹得严严紧紧的头巾，姜红色的头发灼蚀黑夜，淡淡的omega信息素随着他扣子的解开开始蔓延，摸了摸腺体，上面浅层标记的结痂已经掉落的差不多。

这个教会里的每一个修女，他们大部分都拥有属于他们自己背后的阴暗面，并不是所有人生下来就被圣光普照，唱着美好的颂歌成为上帝的爱子；就好像再亮白的光线之下，都会存在深渊一般的鬼魅影子。Newt也属于其中一人，他不常跟周围的人谈论自己的过往，从他腼腆而又干净的笑容里，似乎也没有多少人忍心去扒开快要愈合的伤口，强迫这名修女将过往的伤痛血淋淋的再次摆放出来。

教会负责授课的修女很多，且他们授课的种类几乎是各式各样，不单单是圣经的讲解，几乎是市面上学校会说道的课程他们都会有所提及。在授课的修女当中，穿着最为严谨的Newt修女不经常授课，一方面是因为他的身份属性比较特殊，另一方面是他授的课程也不需要经常去上。

Newt负责的是属性生理方面的课程，在现在日渐文明的世界里，性知识普及的重要性变得越发重要，再加上这些敏感而又害羞的话题，只要讲一遍，那些孩子都会记得一清二楚，来参加课程授予的学生们总是在神圣的教会里谈论这些敏感色情的话题，天真坦荡的脸上半丝羞愧找不到，反倒是授课的Newt修女炸红了双颊。

他尝试着让自己的课变得严肃一点，事实上，依靠着那把与他柔和神情面孔格格不入的戒尺，Newt已经将课堂管教的有理有条。但是所有的顺利以及平静似乎被Theseus给打断了，这已经不是Newt第一次将戒尺从台上拿下来惩罚这名不听话的青年。

在Newt半皱眉之下，Theseus微抿住嘴唇向Newt伸出一只手，他抬眼可怜兮兮的模样就像是路边流浪的小狗，抬眼的刹那眼神都会让Newt心里一跳，过多的怜悯都会再一次泛滥；Newt握住Theseus的手尖，让温热的手心完整的露了出来，抿住下嘴唇铁下心来，举起戒尺狠狠地拍击在这名青年的手心上。

戒尺抽打在肉体的声音清脆且响亮，很明显的是这一次Newt真的被惹怒了，他原本只是想狠狠地抽打了两下只是希望这个调皮捣蛋的家伙，给他一点教训，让他不要再这种严肃的课堂上捣乱。可是等他看到Theseus吃痛的表情以及眼角突然冒出的泪光，还有迅速发红留下长方形红印的手掌心，原本要抽打第三下的修女反而愣在了原地。

你居然跟一个不知道世事险恶的小可怜较劲，Newt内心一个声音叫道，修女无奈的叹了口气，这一次戒尺落入手心的力度比前两次要轻了不少，只是声音听起来依旧清脆罢了，周围的学生们带有玩味性质嘲笑着这名贵公子。

男青年很快就从Newt的手里抽回自己的手，装模作样的朝发红的手心吹着冷气，一边还讨好一般抬起眼睛无辜的盯着身旁的修女；眼里的侥幸让Newt心里无端的冒出一团怒火，即便他知道这名学生不过只是故意挑衅罢了。

“Theseus，课后留下来，我有些话要和你说。”Newt拿着戒尺敲打了下Theseus的木桌，留下这么一句简短的话语之后掉头回到了台上，将课堂的进程继续掰回到正轨；同时他还尝试着让自己不要去过度关心在座位上低垂着脑袋，如同万分受伤的青年。

 

 

“……”教堂传来了钟声，得到解放号召的孩子们都三三两两结伴匆匆的离开了教室；等到修女Newt收拾好手中的东西再次抬头，落入眼中的便是宽敞的房间内依旧趴在桌子上的Theseus。他似乎好像真的要把这个可怜的小家伙给忘了，无奈的叹了口气，他犹豫了好几秒还是慢慢的走到Theseus的身边，眼珠滚动了好几圈正思索着如何开口，却被桌子上突然的抬头给吓到。

“回家吧，其实也没有什么。希望你不要忘记你到这里是为了什么，Theseus，等到明天规定的日期满了之后，再通过相关的考核，神父会给你相关的证明让你回到以前的学校上学的。”Newt突然想起来今天应该是他最后一次给这个贵族少爷上课了，日后他按照计划应该要去隔壁的城镇授课，内心莫名被名为失落的浓雾笼盖，“我知道我不是很招你喜欢，当时我就应该同意他们让Linda修女给你们上课的，她比较的有趣，大家都喜欢她。”

原本趴在座位上的男青年突然站起身来，某个刹那Newt才知道他原来要比自己高，他盯着面前的青年，看起来Theseus就是要收拾东西回去，但是接下来青年的每一个举动都出乎了修女的意料；Newt只感觉到一只温热且宽大的手搂上了腰肢，Theseus瞳眸里属于自己模样的倒映无限的放大，喷洒出来的热气细碎瘙痒着Newt，让他感觉到好笑的同时一种无名的恐惧从尾椎深处爬到全身上下。

“Newt修女，”他凑到Newt耳边低声说道，平常的话语加上微妙的口吻演变成了变相的威胁，“如果你敢做出什么，我就把你来教会之前的事情告诉全世界，你知道的，有的时候，上帝还真的不太喜欢荡妇，更何况凡间的人们？”变声期的声音仍有些稚嫩，宛若大雨过后泛着青草味的泥土一般，这一切在Newt的耳朵里都如同撒旦的低吟，使得Newt的面庞瞬间炸红，裸露在外的耳根可用肉眼观察的速度不断变红。

这太近了，Newt想要推开面前的男孩，却发现紧握着腰肢手臂的力度让他根本没有多余办法推却，他只能放肆面前的青年凑到脖颈附近。

“你想要那样吗？这个小镇里的人都会知道你过往的’光辉事件’。我只要添油加醋说出去，你知道我的身份，不是吗？”就像是一只饿坏了的狼狗在觅食，隔着黑色高领的修女服之外，Theseus细细的嗅闻着，仔细捕捉这下面隐藏的可口，“又有多少人是知道你是被迫，而不是主动地张开双腿的？又有多少人知道你已经洗心革面，而不是再重蹈旧业？”嘴唇轻轻地触碰到衣物上，像是故意告知修女他此时此刻在做着什么违规的举动。Newt吞咽了口唾沫，Theseus这系列动作足够让他感觉到口干舌燥，扯住男孩背后的衣物强迫他跟Newt本人保持相当一定的距离。

他现在有点懊悔自己为什么要将Theseus留在课后，现在教会里除了他们两个，几乎别无他人。保持一定的距离不过只是相对时间之内罢了，很快，暗下瞳眸深色的青年往前跨了一步，将这名即将提起裙摆逃跑的修女给抓回到怀里。

“我并没像那些恶棍一般强迫你，我还是很善良不是吗？你看，我还是给了你充分选择的余地，怎么选择就是你自己的问题了。”他从高往下仔细的盯看面前的修女，从隐藏的很好的姜红色头发一路往下，热切的视线勾勒出鼻梁的高挺，丰厚的嘴唇以及深褐色的雀斑，“我知道你会喜欢我的，教会除了该死的抑制剂之外什么都不会给你，在情欲来袭，你也只能靠那些冷冰冰的液体或者是，你这手指。但是我知道你想要的肉棒，你想要热辣的性爱，完美的是，我都能给你。你想要的所有一切我都可以给你。”

空气中熏香的味道逐渐被信息素取代，这是亵渎的行为，但是此刻Newt已经快要自身难保还有什么心情去顾虑该死的空气浓度；他知道Theseus为什么会送到教会，听说在学校恶意斗殴是因为某一个发情的omega，果然，处在青春期里的alpha总是令人感到害怕且激动。

他还真的不知道这个还没有成年的臭小子到底是从哪里学来的淫秽话语，看来的确得送去相关的地方感化教导一下；Newt躲避着眼神努力避开与Theseus过于直接的对视，他的眼神就像是一团永不熄灭的火，隔着黑色的严谨服装燃烧着Newt所剩的所有。

“我知道你在想什么，修女，”他啃咬上Newt的耳垂，含糊的说道，同时他另外一只手一路摩挲着Newt的裙摆，慢慢的往上提拉着，逐渐露出密不透风衣物之下的曼妙身段，“你在想你的那把戒尺，是吗？你在想这个不知天高地厚的家伙居然在做如此低下劣等的事情，你在想我什么时候才会堕入地狱，或者你是在想怎么用那把戒尺命令我再一次深处手心，对吗？”

“我知道的事情可比你认为的要多得多，我不仅仅知道你是一个omega，你不想让别人知道的一切我都知道。”根本没有给Newt任何驳辩的机会，他吻上了Newt的嘴唇，没有任何亲吻技巧的男孩几乎就是啃咬撕扯这对饱满的嘴唇，出于单纯占有带来的肉欲，Theseus的牙齿有好几次嗑疼了Newt的嘴，“可以说，这个世界上，除了你自己，还有操蛋的上帝之外，最懂你的人应该只有我了。”

Newt瞪大自己的眼睛盯着面前的青年，这个年纪的他应该是在贵族学校里跟别的高贵omega谈情说爱，学着日后所需要的只是，而不是来到这个又冷又小的教会里做这些肮脏下流的勾当；被掀起厚重的裙摆，他的腿间亲吻着微凉的空气，Newt猛地意识到自己裙下穿着，想要恶狠狠地推开面前缠在身上的卑鄙家伙，可自尊上却又害怕他嘴里所说的一切代价。

他能清楚的感知到Theseus的一手顺着膝盖一路向上，扶住Newt的腰肢让他一屁股坐在了木桌上面，这是Theseus每天都在意淫修女Newt的座；都到这个时候了，Newt已经没有任何反抗机会，他已经成功跟恶魔进行了肮脏下流的交易，从来都不敢祈求上帝的原谅，身上已经背负足够多的罪孽，再祈祷似乎已经没有任何用处。

冷清的教会里首次展示出如此荒唐而又淫糜的画面，Theseus不由自主的屏住呼吸，且他的眼睛真的没有一刻一秒从Newt的身上挪开，他似乎想用眼中的画笔将面前的Newt给细腻描绘在内心深处。除了这名处于青春期的alpha开外，又有多少人知道那长长的，且密不透风的修女裙下该是一副什么桃色场景。

Newt穿着一套白色的蕾丝吊带袜，一只腿从课桌之上荡下来，而另外一只腿在Theseus手的操纵之下，正踩在alpha的肩膀之上。握住Newt的细瘦的脚踝，手里尽是光滑细腻之感；Theseus此时已经没有多余的理智去思考为什么他会穿的如此放荡，贞洁清高的外表之下居然是如此淫糜暧昧的场景，紧身的丝袜包在漂亮修长的腿上，布料的高昂在烛火之下泛着洁白神圣的光芒。

大腿处因为筋带过紧的原因，勒出了小小的肉，繁琐层叠的蕾丝让这名修女看起来更是该死的淫乱，他身上那件黑色的修女服还未来得及脱下，黑白两种颜色的对比鲜明的刺入了Theseus的眼里。alpha从未想到这名看似可望而不可即的修女每次给他们上课的时候，都是套着白色的吊带丝袜，放浪的拿着戒尺一遍又一遍的周旋在人群之中。

他的臀瓣会因为走路带来的扭腰而荡起淫秽的肉浪吗？他每天穿上这条丝袜的时候是从左腿开始还是右腿开始？他又有多少条这样暧昧淫乱的袜子？Theseus不知道，定睛一看发现挂在Newt推上的是一条女性的吊带丝袜，往上可以看到Newt穿着一条半透明的白色蕾丝女士内裤。

很明显的是这名可怜的omega在他的挑弄之下起了不小的反应，隐约之间可以透过白色的丝层看到勃起的阴茎，黏腻的蜜液已经润湿布料，粉色的顶端堪堪的从边缘处探出，掀开这层厚重的严谨裙底，甜腻浓厚的omega信息素扑面而来，有那么刹那让这名alpha晕了头脑。

修女头饰已经偏斜，往左后方滑动，原本被压抑在帽内的头发迫不及待的从边角之处蓬乱而出，发根之处闪烁着光辉的金松色，Newt耳根的热度以及粉红一路顺着脖子往下，那股莫名的热感从他的腹部不断地燃烧，酥麻的感觉就像是热流一般快速的窜动全身，在Theseus那笔直不带掩盖的视线之下，他无法避免本能的产出适合交配的粘液，一波又一波的往身后涌去。

准确而言，这应该是Scamander家族长子的初次，在胯部目不转睛盯着一切看的alpha其实是一个实打实的处男，Theseus没有任何掩盖自己的意识，好奇而又激动地盯看着蕾丝之下透水的前端，他的嘴里不自然地分泌唾液，Newt有好几次想要合上自己不应打开的双腿，却被男孩用毋庸置疑的蛮力给推开。

Newt捂住嘴，避免自己过多压抑的呻吟从嘴边流露出来，谁会知道这名omega光是让一名alpha观看就会激动地流水，嘴里发出那些淫乱的声音？他果然不应该进入到教会里，套上神圣禁欲的修女服装；正如此想到，Theseus便伸出了手勾动女士内裤的边缘，随着手指上翘被勾起的丝线大胆而又热情的磨蹭着隐藏在肉浪深处的蜜穴外沿。

突如其来的摩擦让Newt措手不及，他胯部一个抽搐，微蜷缩腰肢让一声破碎的呻吟从嘴边流露在外；Theseus听到这句短促的呻吟，就像是得到了甜头的孩子一般，紧张而又激动地从双腿之间盯着Newt的面庞看，后者正睁着一双水淋的眼睛不满的瞪着他，Theseus现在恨不得让自己硬的发疼的身下狠狠地操入Newt身体里，感受着这名修女体内的炙热以及谄媚。

凭借着他的身份，家里可以给他找来各式各样的omega，Theseus原本也想如此就度过自己的第一次，即便是他射在omega体内让她被自己标记甚至怀上孩子，家里的人都会帮忙处理好所有的一切；但是有一日当他骑着马路过镇里的某座教堂，他看到了里面负责引导唱诗班的某位修女，也许就是命运三女神的作怪，这名修女抬眼的刹那将这名男孩的心给死死的抓住。

从今往后，这名修女在每天夜里反复折磨着Theseus的肉体心灵，翻腾的爱欲宛若黑洞一般越扩越大，无法满足的耻望总是在夜深人静的时候鞭打男孩细腻的心灵。根据相关的调查以及了解，他知道应该用什么方法接近这名几乎不能触碰的修女。

学校里成绩拔尖且优秀的Theseus故意找了借口打架，越是低劣的原因越能让他送到神圣的处所进行感化和再教育，为争夺热潮期的omega恶意伤人是如此理所当然的被送到教会里。来到教会上课的第一日，他便知道这名脸上带有雀斑，笑起来还会害羞别过实现的修女名字叫做Newt。

可惜的是，靠近这名修女反而没有让他内心那浓烈的欲望变得平复，有一天Newt低头鞭打他手心的时候，不小心飘到空中钻入Theseus鼻腔里的omega信息素让他产生了瞬间的恍惚，他发现自己手淫的对象面孔不再是五花八门的omega，而变得专一，那微皱着眉头嘴上挂着浅笑的雀斑男子成为了他所有的渴求。

他通过各式各样可笑的方式引起男子的注意力，但是似乎没有任何的进展推动，除了惩戒之外两人之间没有多余的交流。如果今天不再把握好机会，他明天即将要被送回原来的学校，再从里头出来的时候，Newt兴许不知道又去了哪个小镇的教会。

Newt下意识的挺胯就让面前的Theseus看的更加淫糜，他能看到白蕾丝内裤之下男人发红的后穴，布料因为手指的抬起成为较细的汇聚，正卡在收缩后穴中间，Theseus就像是好奇的孩子发现新事物一样紧紧地盯着那个销魂地，粉色肠肉缩动推出的粘稠液体将胯部变得更加混乱，Theseus知道只要将自己硬的发疼的阴茎满满当当的插入这里，他就能获得强大的快感以及满足感。

但是他就像中了魔咒一般，他并不是没有认真听Newt授予的生理属性课程，他当然知道这里是男性omega的入口，alpha的阴茎从这里进入且很容易找到热潮期omega的生殖腔道，这里更深处的子宫便是孕育孩子的地方；他甚至有些可惜Newt为什么不处于热潮期，如果是这样的话，他可能会简单的一次性满足自己所有的欲望。

Newt并不知道这青年到底在搞什么鬼，他只是想快点结束这可笑的一切，让这名年幼的alpha赶快插进来然后射出来完事。现在路过的人怎么会知道蜡烛光焰普耀的教会里会发生如此不堪的事件，一个代表着上帝手下的修女却被一位前来上课的学生给用眼神强奸。

将内裤拨到一边，完整的露出那淌水的穴口，即便没有解开高领的衣物，属于omega特有的信息素依旧浓厚的弥漫在空气中，骚动着alpha的理智；他没有询问也没有任何必要去询问修女，他将两根手指直接探入了那润滑已好的蜜穴，果不其然Newt的肠肉热情的欢迎着他，如同吸盘一般吮吸着他的手指，从指尖传来的曼妙之感跳跃到Theseus的大脑皮层，倒吸口气的同时他感觉到自己的阴茎在内裤里卡的难受。

Newt的脑袋微微往后仰，很快再次低回，他想咬住自己的手指来阻拦呻吟，不知道他敏感点的鲁莽青年正用两根手指玩弄着他的身后，Theseus不知道要怎么才能让身上的年长者发出更加甜腻的叫唤，他四处摸索，手指在肠道里撑开在合闭；可是压压柔嫩的肠壁也足够让这名过分敏感的omega发出不小的叹息呻吟，大腿内侧抽搐着，omega追寻快感的淫媚本能让他下意识的抬起腰肢引导着两根手指往目标深入。

紧身的修女服装让他感到束缚，挺起的胸前两点正摩擦着不算粗糙的布料，有点意乱情迷的omega甚至动了脱掉身上衣物的念头；突然Theseus不知道摸到了哪里的凸起，强大的好奇心让他下了点力度按压，这个举动成功的让这名omega翘起腿，如同上了岸的鱼儿一般挺跃着腰肢，突兀且尖锐的呻吟没有任何的阻拦从嘴里流露，放肆的钻入Theseus的耳内。

omega的呻吟叫唤就像是某种暗示鼓励，初次经历情事的alpha却立马知道这里就是Newt的敏感点，他开始变化着角度探寻着那一点，不得不说，Theseus果不然是优秀的学生，他不仅很快掌握了如何让Newt身后变得更湿且吐出深深浅浅的叫唤，他还恶趣味的从侧边划过但是不直接给Newt快感，这种隔靴搔痒的错乱感让Theseus满意的望着年长者意乱情迷的抬脚扭腰。

抽出手指牵扯出黏腻的丝条，比划着食指与中指能看到透明的液体互相胶黏，上面还附着着Newt特有的omega气息，Theseus欺身向前，将这些体液胡乱的抹在了黑色的修女服上，不易渗透的液体在深色的布料上留下暧昧的亮光；抬眼发现Newt的眼圈和鼻尖发红，眼角还夹着未来得及落下的泪珠，情欲拥抱且亲吻着他的面部，他的雀斑，修女发饰已经掉落到地上，蓬乱的头发有大半惺忪的落在左眼之上，剩下的那只眼睛正勾魂一般盯着Theseus的每举每动。

Newt感觉自己要被这名小处男给折磨疯了，典型的给你点甜头却不让你吃到全部，他手上所有看似讨好的举动无非只是在火上浇油，让Newt更加的难耐罢了；此时此刻Theseus的手依旧暧昧的摩挲着Newt穿套着白色吊带丝袜的腿，如同对待一精美易碎品般轻柔对待。

他不需要这么温柔，越快解决越好，Newt喘息着想到，倘若他的修女朋友发现他太久没有回到教堂，兴许过来寻找他的时候会正好撞见他的后穴绞紧Theseus的手指，因为高潮的突然到来而仓促的射在修女裙子之上。

有些害怕脑内的事情会真实的发生，于是他撑起身子，将胯下的Theseus给推到在椅子之上，趁着青年还没有反应过来的刹那，他直接从木桌上起身紧接着跨坐在Theseus之上；他咬住下嘴唇在内心发出一声低叹，果然不应该小看所有的alpha，他的臀部蹭到了Theseus裤子之下的硬起，意识到即便仍旧处在青春期的alpha的阴茎似乎也足够能让他爽到失去所有。

两人的亲吻技巧都不好，Newt俯身继续之前的亲吻又演变成变相的啃咬，他红肿的嘴唇这次在Theseus的折磨之下变得更加不堪，根本没有类似恋人之间的温存，两人之间的缠绵直接演变成最为原始的肉欲宣泄。即便如此，身为年龄较大的Newt还是知道如何换气，他眯起眼睛有点得意的望着面前的男孩因为缺氧涨红了脸，但是却还是不愿意服输松开嘴巴，这副模样的确有些过于可爱。

像是惩罚这名未成年人一般，Newt咬了一口男孩的嘴角，血腥味淡淡的弥漫在两人莽撞的亲吻当中，腥甜的味道让两人的缠绵接吻变得更加像是在角斗，血气方刚的alpha因为这个事情更加变本加厉，他的手捏抓着Newt套着贴身白丝的腿部，揉着上面的肉感受着omega的美好，抚摸着袜套上面的蕾丝脑海里不切实际的划过许多爱美且低俗的幻想——他想要让Newt只穿这一双袜子，内裤都不用穿，赤裸的躺在他宅邸卧室的床上等待着他的回来。

Newt的手从Theseus的下巴一路往下，他颤抖着手摸到了男孩裤子的拉链，犹豫了几秒之后还是决定下手，伴随着金属拉链划开的声音，一手直接探到了alpha迫不及待想要宣告存在感的挺立。他隔着内裤按压着青年的蛰伏，惹得男孩在亲吻途中发出闷闷的呻吟。

感受到手中的隐藏的分量，Newt的内心深处冒出一阵无名的恐惧，他不知道自己可不可以完整的吞下Theseus的全部，脑内的想法让他身体一颤，更多的液体如同鼓励一般涌到身后。

他拉开Theseus灰色内裤的边缘，硬起立马跳到了他的手里，很烫且很大，黏腻的柱身让Newt差点没有握紧，而顶端冒出的粘液糊在修女衣裙之上；此时此刻Theseus的眼睛亮亮的，如同漫天的星海一般目不转睛的盯着面前的Newt，脸上红扑扑且露出一个标准的傻笑，他和那些参加礼拜的孩子似乎没有什么任何区别。

原本在这种情况之下，原本应该脸红的是未成年的Theseus，有趣的是坐在青年身上的年长者的面部再深红了一个层次——他感觉自己反而像是在诱奸未成年的罪人。

手臂与腰部的空隙夹紧裙摆，这个角度Theseus只能看到Newt身体的前倾，他此时有些后悔为什么自己没有解开Newt的上衣让其露出布着星点雀斑的胴体；在他没法看到的角度，Newt借助Theseus的重心，微微撅起自己的臀部，他一直能羞耻的感觉到黏腻的液体顺着大腿内侧细腻的滚滑。

咬住下颚的软肉，偏过脑袋不敢去盯着面前男孩亮闪闪的表情，那种带有puppy的眼神总是会触动到Newt内心深处的柔软，他不断的暗示着自己不过是完成一笔可笑的封嘴交易罢了，而Theseus没有任何必要露出这种爱慕和怜惜的神情。

他往旁边拉开了自己内裤，就像是之前Theseus所做的那般，将自己三根手指探入体内，他并不确定这种扩张是否能顺利的吞下全部，再加上他的手指粗细都不能和Theseus的相比较，更何况Theseus的阴茎。Theseus只能愣愣的看着Newt在自己面前捣弄着后穴，如同被定在原地一般什么都做不了，咕叽咕叽的水声让他更加目不转睛的盯着年长者，他想要抬头将Newt鼻尖上冒出的细密汗珠给吻去，可是Newt撑在他胸膛上的手在暗示着男孩不要轻易乱动。

深呼吸了一口气，Newt最后一手握住Theseus的粗大，另外一只手撑开后穴，紧致的入口卡住了Theseus的饱满的前端，舒适的感觉让Theseus的脚趾不由得绷紧，他咬住自己的牙齿不让自己发出舒适的低吟；omega凭借着腰力以及重力，Newt缓缓坐下任由Theseus的阴茎将自己的体内一点一点的扩大，然后霸道的将其满满当当的填充满。

扭头望到了原本游刃有余的青年此刻害羞忍耐的模样，涨红着脸一副隐忍的模样让年长者不由得咧开一边的嘴露出了一个笑容，变相通奸一个未成年似乎也不是什么值得骄傲和光彩的事情，意识到这一点Newt很快将脸上的笑容收了回去。

等到omega完完整整的将alpha的粗长吞下的时候，两人不约而同的再一次拥吻在一起；亲吻之中Newt有好几次不由得半皱起眉头，不是突然之举，Newt真的觉得Theseus未免有些太过于黏人，就像是路边认准了跟着你的流浪狗一般紧紧尾随。

等到插入之后，反而是这位富有青春活力的青年此刻却不知道该怎么做了，omega的体内太过于炙热且火辣，随着Newt肠肉有规律的收缩，似乎是在将他所剩无几的理智和精力吸取干净。他愣在了原地只能脸上挂着有些发傻的笑容盯着Newt面部肌肉的每一个牵扯，他感觉自己内心深处有一种浓厚的情愫汹涌而出，他想要表达出来，可是说出来的话语单调的连路边的妇人都会嗤笑。

其实Newt也没有好到哪里去，被填满带来的满足感让他有些难受，Theseus的阴茎太长了，再加上这个体位的原因，他总是害怕自己稍微一动就会让Theseus饱满的顶端碰到自己敏感细嫩的生殖腔口。没有人握提着的裙摆再一次落了下来，完美的遮盖住两人混乱的交合之处，只是隐隐约约的露出白色的丝袜以及漂亮的膝盖弯处。

再这么下去也不是办法，Newt眯起眼睛如此想到，他感知到自己快要步入第一波高潮的顶端，这种无法满足的感觉让他很不好受；为了更好地律动，他引导着原本扶在腰肢上属于alpha的手去捏提起修女厚重的裙摆，Newt发出细腻的喘息扭动着腰肢。

享受着快感的omega半低垂着眼睑，长长的眼睫毛随着上下的韵动而抖着，殷红的嘴唇微开隐约能看到洁白的牙齿，仍旧卡在白色蕾丝内裤里的阴茎也随着Newt有技巧的扭腰而摩擦着边缘，因为刺激吐露出更多的粘液，黏糊的粘在绯红的大腿内侧。

Theseus有些失神的盯着面前的修女，这位修女一改日常尝试要严肃而板着的面孔，将omega骨子里的放浪妩媚模样毫不保留的展露在处男的面前；没有意料到会演变成这样，毫无经验的Theseus只是运用酒馆里的话语加以威胁，他本来只是想更靠近这位修女，却没有想到会发生性爱。

原以为Newt在修女服之下穿着白丝已经足够让他血脉喷张，现在他的意淫春梦对象正穿着代表圣洁和禁欲的黑色服装大肆的骑在他粗长的阴茎上面，用来唱出称赞上帝耶稣的嘴巴正高高低低的吐露出细碎的呻吟。这些所有都比他的春梦来的直接且刺激。

仅靠Newt一人的努力是远远不行的，很快因为快感肆虐袭来，成功的让这名omega在前端毫无抚慰的情况之下光是骑着青年的阴茎射了出来；他喘着粗气半倒在Theseus的肩膀上，似乎后者还能听到如打雷一般的剧烈心跳声，漂亮的脖颈被高领衣服给占了大半，散发出甘甜气味的腺体也隐藏在布料之下，虽然没有实践操作过，但是Theseus直到只要他咬上那个部位足够能标记他；即便是短暂的标记。

Newt揪紧Theseus的衣物，太久没有经历情事的omega现在只感觉到全身乏力，他现在终于知道，Theseus的确是本性恶劣，他就是故意跟他作对一般，原本一直处于性爱被动地位的alpha开始扶住Newt的腰肢开始操干了起来；但是就如同他之前用手指扩张Newt体内一般毫无任何规律，在Newt的体内横冲直撞。

此刻的Theseus宛若一头猛兽一般没有任何的条框束缚顶弄着Newt，没有任何进出节奏可言的性爱让Newt没有任何办法把握好性爱的进程，他只能如同海洋上颠簸的小舟一般随着性爱的浪潮跌宕起伏，这个姿势让Newt没有任何办法将自己的腿圈在Theseus的腰肢上，火辣的疼痛病态的转变成突如的快感，让这名omega发出高昂的呻吟，他甚至产生一种错觉，Theseus的硬起在他的体内顶到另外一个地方深处。

甚至有好几次这个愚笨的男孩还顶弄到了Newt的生殖腔，细嫩的生殖腔许久没有被alpha如此粗鲁的对待，酥麻的疼痛如同电流一般爬遍全身，钻入Newt的大脑皮层，他含着眼泪发出痛苦的呻吟，只会让这名初次品尝omega曼妙的青年更加用力顶弄那里，这让omega感觉到又好笑又气。

有那么好几次Newt低头挑眉想要表达自己的不满，Theseus反而用比他更加无奈且热情的眼神盯着年长者，他看起来居然该死的比Newt还要委屈，同时期待的眼神在等待着Newt的某一个夸赞，倘若Theseus等了许久还没有等到一个奖励性的亲吻之后，这名小家伙还会主动俯身去亲吻Newt的嘴角。

上帝已经不会再宽恕他了，Newt晕晕乎乎的想到，在快感没有丝毫规律来袭让他本来疲软的阴茎再一次抬起头来，先前射出的精液粘稠有稍许掉落在内裤白色蕾丝之上，黏腻凉滑的感觉让火热的大腿激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩；他并不讨厌跟这种没有任何性爱技巧的家伙做爱，甚至可以说他有点乐在其中。

正这么混沌的思考着，下一秒，他就被这位青年alpha举了起来，背部狠狠地抵在桌子之上，桌子发出脆弱的声音来抗议两人对他的暴行。果然还是年轻，Newt有些凌乱的思考着，在变化体位的时候Theseus压根没有将那根阴茎暂时的从Newt体内拔出，反而随着变化似乎往更深处走去。

这一个姿势让他的裙子直接往后翻着，Theseus羞红了脸但是仍旧将Newt过长的裙子撩起来，心口不一的家伙，Newt随他将这身衣物推到了腹部上面，完整的露出了吊带袜的全部，还有略带线条的腹部；男孩让年长者套着勒肉白丝的腿缠在自己的身上，光是这个举动足以让他兴奋不已，紧接着想要伸手去解开Newt的高领修女服，但是他摸索了许久也没有找到隐蔽的拉链便作罢。

性爱的主导者随着体位的变化而再一次交换了位置，Newt此时此刻只能拉住自己的裙摆来发泄身体无法承受的快感，他在神圣的殿堂之下做着如此淫糜的事情，此刻躺在打横的桌子上的他抬眼便能看到上帝宽爱众人的雕像正笔直的注视着他，似乎在控告着这位修女此刻放荡不羁的行为。

omega干脆半闭上自己的眼睛，在快感的来袭之下他已经将自己最后的理智如同滚落到地上的修女头饰一般抛在脑后，一只手半搂住Theseus的脖颈，扭过脑袋想要躲过黏腻的亲吻，可却没有任何的办法。他知道等会回去之后，周围的修女们肯定会用异样的眼光打量着他，盯着殷红发肿的嘴唇还有附近的印记窃窃私语，捂住鼻子假装自己没有嗅闻到Newt身上散发出来的淫乱骚味。他们会高声谈论到他的’光辉事件’。

Theseus似乎找到了点属于他自己本人进出的节奏，这让身下的omega好受多了，起码他知道自己要如何抬高腰部更好的配合这场荒诞的性爱，让自己更加好受一点；似乎是属性生理课上授予的知识在Theseus的脑内起了作用，让他知道深处顶到的某个细小的口子往内就是omega销魂的生殖腔道。

加大力度扣紧Newt的腰肢，这个举动让身下原本沉迷性爱的omega瞬间瞪大含着泪的眼睛，因为激烈的快感让他的呻吟蒙上了浓厚的哭腔，这所有的一切都无不激发着Theseus本能深处的alpha占有本能，他要去更直接的占有这名omega。

似乎是知道了男孩内心的想法，Newt抬腿踢蹬着空气中不存在的实体，挣扎的想要从Theseus的阴影里逃出，Theseus却没有给他任何的机会，在这个时候，之前摇摆不定要靠着omega引导的青年终于死死的扣住Newt的腰肢，在他的反抗之中挤入了小小的生殖腔道当中。

Newt并没有处于热潮期，alpha突然闯入生殖腔道让他产生撕裂的疼痛，从头到尾被填满的感觉却又病态的安抚着这名全身上下抽搐的omega，被强制性撑开的饱胀感让他再一次断断续续的射了出来，我的确太过于病态了，Newt如此想到。晕乎之间，他居然还在思索着身上的修女服已经不能再穿第二次了，他知道即便是再怎么仔细的清洗也无法洗涤掉融入纤维深处的放荡，就像是Newt本人穿上神圣的修女服也没有办法洗涤掉omega体质骨子深处里的妩媚。

看到Newt的眼角滚落出泪光，倒吸冷气的声音彻底的让原本坚定深入生殖腔道的alpha瞬间乱了手脚，生殖腔道的紧致感让他不愿意轻易的抽拔出来，也生怕自己粗莽的拔出会二次伤害身下的omega；他现在只能带有抱歉性质的再一次吻去Newt的熏红的眼角，用细密的吻变相的安慰身下的omega，伸出一只手将他凌乱的头发拨拢整齐，再者就用鼻尖顶弄着omega发红的鼻尖，不厌其烦的做着一次又一次；直到Newt不耐烦的半眯起一边的眼睛，像是抱怨一般嘟哝道“你好烦。”

玷污神圣的感觉十分的奇怪，但却又非常的刺激，Theseus知道他这么做会让自己万劫不复没有任何挽救的余地，但是抱着面前半捂着面部来躲避恼人亲吻的Newt却让他感觉到异常的满足。Newt在指尖缝隙之中看到了alpha莫名其妙的露出一个堪比太阳的灿烂笑容，即便是隔着一只手男孩依旧是找准了嘴唇的位置，微闭上眼睛虔诚而又隆重的印上一吻，纯情的举动瞬间让omega隐藏在发丝里的耳根变得更加深红。

虽说Theseus变相玷污了神圣，但是Newt也算是在变相诱导强奸一个未成年alpha，让他错误的进入了情欲的世界里，让他过早的堕落入深渊。很快温情再一次被急切的性爱给打断，他似乎得到了omega某种变相的催促，生殖腔道的疼痛伴随着火辣的快感让Newt头晕目眩。

omega现在只能扬起自己的脑袋发出令各种人羞愧到捂耳的呻吟，他似乎已经不在意自己放肆的浪叫是否会传出这个小小的教会，钻入到别人的耳朵里，惹来别人的非议；Theseus已经找到了几个Newt本人都不知道的敏感点，吮吸着留在外头不多的肉体留下令人遐想的红印标记，边抬眼边讨好的望着满脸绯红的男子。

Newt突然猛地睁开眼睛，他似乎感知到了什么，虽然他不知道这种预兆是不是真的，下意识的想要爬起身脱离开那蓄势待发的阴茎；霸道且占有欲极强的alpha根本不允许omega有这种想法，好不容易得到的东西怎么可以没有他本人的同意就轻易的离开身边。

果然还是一个还没有长大的孩子，还是一个缺少母爱关怀的小屁孩，被拉回性爱顶端的Newt内心闷闷的想到，他有好几次想要说出那一句话却总是被alpha恶意的深顶给打断，只剩下单一的音节或是韵味悠长的呻吟。

“别，别射在里面，小先生。”年长者半侧着身子，Theseus的粗大磨蹭着他敏感的内壁带来又痛又爽的刺激，吊带袜甚至微微松开垮落，显得更加的淫乱不堪，臀部以及大腿内侧因为肉体的碰撞变得有些发疼的敏感，阴茎抽插带起白色的泡沫，黏附在两人的交合处。

Newt不断地在内心咒骂Theseus这个小处男居然可以如此的持久，于此同时，斜眼看到了地板上落尘的修女头饰，突然地身份提醒让他有些不知所措，只能下意识的抓紧身下用来授课放圣经的木质桌子。他突然意识到自己来找Theseus的时候，怀里还抱着圣经和十字架。但是去他妈的，Newt发出一声急促的叫唤，他压根都不想去管了。

alpha凑上前来，用他因为兴奋而微发红的高挺鼻尖蹭着Newt的鼻尖，同时还很幼稚的用自己的额头抵着Newt额头，强迫着Newt带泪的眼睛直视着自己，这么做了好几次之后他还发出类似于满足的低低笑声，就像是所有热恋的情侣会做的那般。

Theseus听到Newt刚刚的话语，此刻Newt的话语已没有上课的那般严厉，哭腔带来的浓厚摩挲感暧昧且下流。alpha反而没有减速身下的动作，眼角微弯，似乎是半赞同着Newt的话语，似乎又是在故意违背他的命令，外人看来有些幼稚无趣的行为却莫名的触动Newt的某条心弦，听到下一句话之后，Newt才知道最早自己用流浪小狗形容这个家伙是有多么的错误。

“你知道的，修女，我的属性生理一直学不好。”

 

END


End file.
